Lost Love
by 1johnny-depp-lover2
Summary: Daisuke lost Dark and is now 24 he's older, more handsome and misses Dark. What will happen when Dark and his new alter ego stumble upon Daisuke at his new job? Main pairing DaisukeXDark
1. An Old 'Friend'

Ello people who clicked on my fanfic... yes i know the first chapter is short but all my first chapters are short there will be longer ones do not worry about that. If you think that yaoi should be a warning then don't read this it's yaoi and i don't believe it should be a warning. With that said i hope u enjoy!

Point of View explanations:

P.O.V. Normal/ Daisuke  
This means that it's in normal point of view but told mostly from Daisuke's or the whoever it is.  
P.O.V. Normal/ Dark and Daisuke  
This is told from the same as the 1st but i couldn't really put it into just one.  
P.O.V. Dark  
There is no Chapter's like this in Dark's p.o.v. but there are others with new characters but this is told from exactly that persons view.

**D.N. Angel: Lost Love**

**Chapter One: An Old **_**'Friend'**_

**P.O.V. Normal/ Daisuke**

**Dark was in the air, Daisuke was on the ground watching him. Daisuke was 24. He finally admitted to himself that he loved someone, but this person has no idea that he's in love with him. This person thinks he's in love with someone else. It tore Daisuke's world apart. He sighed a deep and heavy sigh. This was the first sighting of Dark in seven years. Daisuke missed him deeply. It had been to long Daisuke was now taller and he hadn't gotten a hair cut so his hair was touching his shoulders. He walked to the normal spot that dark went to when he stole from this museum. Dark landed on the ground quiet as a mouse. "Daisuke?" Dark asked with confusion. "Yes it's me." He walked closer, his face almost touching the others. "No Daisuke you belong to another." Dark pushed him away. Daisuke touched his face gently. It was as soft as he remembered. Daisuke came closer and closer until he lips touched Dark's. He was pushed to the wall.**

** Suddenly a loud ringing noise was in the place of Dark's moans and they dark outside world faded away and a bright room took its place. Daisuke rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of bed and onto his hardwood floor. He checked his watch. It was nine in the morning. He didn't have any work today so planed on sleeping in. "I wont enough if people keep calling me." He mumbled under his breath. He was having such a great dream too. "Like it's ever going to happen." He said with a heavy heart. He looked at the caller I.D. to find that Riku had been the one that called. "Great." He rolled his eyes. Riku still thought of them as a couple, but he broke up with her some time after high school. "What is it this time?" He asked himself while pushing the 'Hello' button. "Hello?" He asked as he always did even though he knew who it was. "Daisuke quick turn your T.V. on to the news... HURRY!" Riku yelled as Daisuke turned on the T.V. "Ok what...is...it?" He asked while watching the news with intense concentration. "Just watch." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. **_**"We have breaking news." **_**The reporter was saying. **_**"Police have found a note from the famous art thief Dark." **_**"See Daisuke that pervert Dark is back...Daisuke...Daisuke?" Daisuke's heart stopped, he dropped the phone, and a tear strolled down his face.**

Yay! First Chapter is done... I have this whole story written already so it wont take me forever to post i just need to type it, but i do have a request i want at least 3 reviews that give creative criticism. So I'm not saying i want them all to be good or all to be bad. (I really don't want that or I'll be mad.) What I'm saying is I want people to give me advice on how i can make the next chapters better so i can make changes before I post, and if you're reading this and i have a lot of chapters up feel free to review theses early chapters. Thank you!


	2. The First Sighting Part One

Here is my second chapter. Thank you all who reviewed and for answering questions I emailed but just in case i wanted to answer again. Like i said in the E-mail this is a Fan-Fic and I've seen crazy things happen in Fan-fics. Ok again yaoi. (Not a warning.) I don't own D.N. Angel I borrowed from my friend. This one is longer and I hope you like it.

**Chapter Two: First Sighting Part One**

**P.O.V. Normal/ Daisuke**

**"Why did I join the police force again?" Daisuke asked himself as his unit surrounded the museum. He let a sigh escape his lips. "I just had no idea that one day I would chase him." Satoshi was on a trip and no one knew if he would be back or not so that was one thing Daisuke didn't have to worry about. Another sigh fallowed his thoughts. Everyone who knew Daisuke told him that he sighed more than ever when he graduated from high school. He rubbed his tired eyes Riku woke up and out of all the excitement he didn't get any extra sleep. Plus he was supposed to have the night off, but because of the Dark situation he had to work and would get the next night off. "At least I'll be able to get a glimpse of him." A small smile swept across his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "If you will see me again, or even talk to me I promise I will never hurt you again." He clenched his fist as he talked to the image of Dark that was sitting next to him by the wall.**

**"All officers report to the front of the museum for more information and orders." A voice rang through his walkie-talkie. Daisuke grabbed his gun and walked slowly to the front gate his head filled with thoughts and questions. It was ten by now and Dark's note said he'd be arriving at eleven. Daisuke's post was a pretty good distance from the gate so Daisuke decided to take a short cut through a small patch of trees beside the building. "Where are you going Daisuke?" His partner asked. "Short cut." He replied. "I'll meet you there, might stop to rest kinda tired." "Ok." She said as she turned around and walked off.**

**Daisuke walked through the small woods. The tree branches hitting his face as he walked, clearly not watching where he was going. He came by a small stream and gazed into the clear water as he walked. While he was memorized by the flowing water and not watching where he was going again and tripped on a rock. He tumbled and his face fell in the dirt. He coughed up a mouthful of leaves and sat down a tree stump near the rock that he tripped on. "God my life is a wreck." He whispered to himself as he got lost once again in the stream that shone the moon's refection as clearly as the moon shone in the sky. A tiny drop of water fell into the stream from Daisuke's eyes. "I'm such a cry baby in the Fan-Fic." "Daisuke?, What's wrong?" Riku asked once she could that it was Daisuke. She stepped out of the shadows so silently that it made Daisuke jump. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Hi, nothings wrong I just..." He searched his mind for the right words but none came to him. "Never mind." He finally said. "It's ok I know you're worried about seeing that pervert." "You could say that. " Riku had moved beside him and was giving him a hug. 'She may be annoying most of the time, but she can make a person feel better.' He thought. "I've noticed that after high school you've gotten really depressed." She said to him. "Don't remind me." He replied with a roll of the eyes. "Why are you so depressed?" She asked. "I dunno, but I have to get going." She kissed him on the cheek. "Just make sure you catch him, ok." She said with a smile. Daisuke rolled his eyes again with anger. He picked up his weapon for the second time and stormed off leaving Riku with a dazed and confused look.**

** Daisuke arrived at the entrance as soon as the announcer began to speak. "Officers from unit B will surround the back end of the museum, and officers from unit A will take over unit B's area." The announcer said. "We've got Forty-Five minutes to go. Report to your posts and report anything that seems suspicious. I will be calling every Fifteen minutes. Now go!" Daisuke walked to the back of the museum. He was in unit B. Later after he arrived and settled down for a long wait he felt a strong gust of wind that almost knocked him down. "He's here." He said in a whisper and his face brightened at once. He looked into the dark sky, trying to catch a glimpse of his violet hair. He couldn't see a thing. He scratched his head trying to figure out what happened. He was so sure that the wind came from Dark. "It's ten thirty we need anyone who has seen or heard anything funny to report immediately." He heard the familiar voice come from his Walkie-Talkie again. "I've seen nothing." He talked into the machine. It was true he hadn't seen a single thing, but he wished he could have seen something, anything that gave a clue that he was here. He propped his body on the museum wall until a voice made him jump again. "He's early!" He heard his partner yell from behind. Daisuke watched as a figure jumped from roof to roof. His face brightened, but was swept away bye a look of worry. He realized that all the officers were firing at him. Daisuke knew Dark could dodge them easy, but he couldn't help feeling worried. He slipped away unnoticed from the rest and waited.**

** Half an hour passed and the only thing Daisuke could hear was gun shots. Suddenly the shots stopped. Daisuke stared into the twinkling night sky. He heard a rustling in the leaves near by. He turned to see who it was. There in the bushes he saw them. Two amethyst eyes glaring at him. The figure threw a crumpled piece of paper at him, and jumped into the air. Daisuke could hear people coming he quickly got to his feet and stepped on the paper so no one would notice. He then looked up into the sky as if in a state of shock. "What happened?" Someone asked many people were following. "I tried to get him, b...but he was to fast." He stammered fakely and no one seemed to noticed the poor acting he was doing. Groans were heard behind him and they all left him alone with his thoughts. Once the last were gone he picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it with trembling hands. Inside the note contained a single black feather he put it in his pocket and read the note.**

**"I'll be at the old tree house at ten am."**

Hee Hee. It is ALIVE!! evil laughter coughing Sorry about that after about the 3rd or 4th chapter this story got a life of it's own. Anyway again at least 3 reviews then i will post the next chapter. Thank u all who reviewed and who will review .


	3. The Frist Sighting Part Two

_Hi, third Chapter yay! Again thank you all who are reviewing and putting this on their alert page. I'm sorry to all who were wanting to see the tree house chapter, but that is the next chapter this one is Dark's version of the theft. And I'm sorry for hurting your eyes! Thank you for telling me to change it now my intros will be in italics. In this chapter we will meet two new characters (Who aren't in the manga or anime) They're my own characters but you get more of an explanation of them in up coming chapters--Enjoy!_

The Frist Sighting Part Two

P.O.V. Normal/Dark

"Are we ever going to go?" A voice asked. A tall figure stepped into the moonlight outside. His violet blowing in his face. His dark, deep amethyst eyes twinkling off of the moon's reflection. "We'll leave when I say, besides the note I left said I'd be there at eleven." Dark said coolly. "Can we at least go watch the police set up?" Cloud asked with frustration. Cloud is Dark's new alter ego. His old, Daisuke, but he never talked about him to anyone anymore. Dark fell in love with Daisuke but Daisuke fell in love with someone else and he never saw him again. Until tonight.

"Why not." Dark spread out his black wings and took off into the sky. They were at the edge of town and they flew over almost every building in the city until they finally came upon the museum. "Ok we're here." Dark was unimpressed "but the police are here early so I better take a little cover." You could here a slight surprise tone as he talked. He silently landed in a bush and sat so that he was shielded by the thick shrubs. "Someone's coming!" said as they both started to hear light footsteps near by. Dark positioned himself so that he could see the person, but they couldn't see him. He moved slowly so that he wouldn't make to much noise. A young boy stepped out of the thick trees and into Dark's view. He just kept walking unaware of a huge rock that was in his walkway, until he tripped and fell. The boy stood up and this was the first time Dark saw his hair. "No it can't be." He shook the thought out of his head, but as soon as the thought was about to leave his mind the wind blew the maroon hair so that Dark could get a full view of the boy's eyes. His eyes grew as wide as his loves, for he knew now that it was "Daisuke." He finished his thought aloud. "Do you know him?" Cloud asked. His voice and eyes seemed to become softer. "He's no one." Dark replied staring Daisuke until another person came into view. "Riku! hmmm, she's not as flat as I remember." His heart felt like it had been ripped in two as he watched Riku give Daisuke a hug and kiss. "I knew it was to good to be true." He said with a sigh as he lifted into the air again. This time he landed onto the roof and was swept away into the shadows.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked. Dark gave a slight jump as he was lost in his thoughts. (He learned how to block Cloud from being able to hear his thoughts.) "Nothing. I'm just ready for whatever artwork we're going to steal tonight." In unexplainable anger (mood swings.) he shot a blast of wind with his wings down towards the ground. A few moments later he flew from the roof to a tree making the branches bobble up and down from his weight. He heard a cop yell and he quickly had to dodged a bullet that whizzed right past his face. "God they've gotten better!" He took off, flapped his wings wildly, having to dodge bullet after bullet. They finally came to the side window, after what seemed like forever. Security was coming fast, he leaped from statues and hung from a broken pipe. His foot collided with the guards face and Dark snickered as he dropped from the pipe.

He then approached the room where the statue they were after was contained. Dark stared at the lifeless creature that lay dormant inside the statue. She had the face of an angel. The soft eyes seemed to look straight through you into your inner most desires. Her hair was to stay in the same ponytail all her life. Her slender arms put into an upright grabbing position. The lips of the young girl wanted so badly to grab and kiss her love. Dark felt a pang of sorrow for the trapped girl as he read the caption beneath her. "Lost Love." He said in a whisper. "It suites her." "Can you just grab the thing so we can go!?" Cloud yelled. Dark grabbed the 180lb statue with ease. He held the girl as they flew over many bullets, that missed since the cops were tired. The firing stopped as he slipped into the dark. He put the statue on a roof.

"What's that?" Cloud asked as he saw a piece of paper in Dark's hand. "Something's been bothering me...I just gotta see him again." he said half to himself and half to Cloud. "So you do know the cop." Cloud said with triumph. Dark wrote on the paper, and quickly spotted Daisuke's hair. He swooped down making the tree branches sway and the leaves shake. If he wasn't so angry with himself he wouldn't have made so much commotion. Daisuke turned to him. Dark wanted to look away. but some force was making him look into the eyes of his love. He dropped the note on the ground.

After a while he got up grabbed the statue and flew off into the night sky. "Dark I have a question for you." Cloud said as they flew over buildings. "What is it?" Dark asked. "What's the guy's name?" With a soft smile Dark replied "Daisuke."

_And is done. I'm sorry for any typos that I have. Please review I'm happy to see that everyone likes it so far. I promise that the next chapter is the tree house one!_


	4. The First Meeting: Lies

_Ok now heres the tree house chapter just like I promised. Sorry it didn't come sooner i was busy this week and weekend. This is one of my shorter chapters but it's still got just as much feeling as the other ones. Umm I should explain my " and '. The" Means talking and ' means thinking. When it's Dark the ' also means he's talking to Cloud. Enjoy!_

The First Meeting: Lies

P.O.V.: Normal/ Dark and Daisuke

It was 9:45 the next morning. Daisuke was walking quickly down a busy sidewalk lined with people from all over town. He was headed to the old tree house that he and Dark would go and plan out what they would steal the upcoming days. If only he wasn't so late. He needed to be there at ten and he was no ware close to getting to the tree house on time. He started to get pissed as people bumped into him left and right, it seemed to take five minutes just to walk a few feet. In fact it did take five minutes. it was already ten minutes before he was to meet his thief and he was no closer than before. He started to run the best he could through the swarm of people, until he came to a small dirt path that was connected to the sidewalk. This path was completely empty from pedestrians. He looked at his watched and realized that it was ten already. "Why do I have to live so far away?" He asked himself followed by a silent curse. He started to run again down the path that lead to his destination. He ran down the path stopping from time to time to catch his breath. This was not the day to be late. Finally he saw the worn out wood of his tree house. 'Well theres my work out for the day.' He said to himself. As he approached the tree house his heart started to beat faster and faster with each step he took. His arms and legs shook and made the old wood, creak even more.

His head came through the small square opening on the floor of the tree house. "You're late." A deep voice from behind said. "I'm s...sorry." He couldn't grasp what he was trying to say and it came out as a studer. "Don't st...studer." Dark copied Daisuke to tease him. He pushed Daisuke's hair behind his hair. "It doesn't make you look good." "Yea you're right." He chuckled nervously. "Sorry." He added under his breath so Dark couldn't hear. He felt the need to apologize to the suave figure that stood before him. "How's things going?" Dark asked the socked Daisuke. He was so stunned that he was actually talking to Dark again that he didn't answer. "Daisuke?" Dark asked impatiently. "Sorry things are..." "You don't have to apologize for every thing." Dark cut him off making Daisuke know for sure that Dark heard him earlier. "Uh..anyway I'm living on my own now." He paused to write something down and hand it to Dark. "It's my address" He stared as Dark put the paper away. "Your mom still living in the same house?" Dark asked. "Yea, and as you already know I'm working as a cop now." "Yea such a great job to choose." Daisuke chuckled, it seemed as if Dark had hardly changed. He wondered if Dark felt the same about him. A few moments passed and Dark made some weird head movements when Daisuke realized that Dark needed to have an alter ego. 'He must be talking to him.' Daisuke thought. Dark groaned. "Cloud says hi." Dark said at last. "He's my other half." Daisuke had already guessed this.

"Daisuke how... how's Riku?" Dark mad himself spit the words out, and managed to studer like he told Daisuke not to. He suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh..she...she's fine." Daisuke copied Dark half teasing and half real. "Well I hope you to are happy." Dark said his voice filled with anger. "Dark we're not together anymore." "Daisuke you don't have to lie to me just to please me." "They're not lies." "I SAID DON'T LIE!" Dark yelled. Daisuke tried to explain further but Dark wouldn't hear any of it. "How do you know it was lie?" Daisuke asked trying to keep calm under Dark's wrath. "I know,because...because I saw her hugging and kissing you last night." Dark brought his voice down to a whisper. Like he was trying to forget that he saw the scene between the two. "Look that was noth..."

Dark was having enough of having Daisuke in front of him and doing nothing about it. He grabbed Daisuke by the shirt and pulled him forward. All while sliding hid free hand through the maroon hair that he always admired. Before he could stop himself his lips met Daisuke's. He released Daisuke feeling as if he had no self control. "I'm outta here." He said pushing Daisuke out of the way and headed down the ladder. Long after Dark left Daisuke still stood in the center of the small room. He gently touched his own lips and tears started to come out of his eyes as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. "Dark I've missed you."

_Oh the first kiss how exciting. Dark was being a jerk cause of his mixed emotions and Daisuke is just in shock. Thank you everyone and I'm glad I'm not hurting your eyes anymore. (3 reviews plz!)_


	5. The Second meeting: the Truth

_Hi everybody! This is my longest chapter yet and I'm sorry it took longer than the others I've been busy with school (Homework tests friends Spanish solos for chorus stuff like that.) In this chapter you learn about the statue and more about Cloud, anyway I can't think of what to say so I hope you like._

The Second Meeting: the Truth

P.O.V: Normal/ Dark

Dark didn't say one word as he walked to his new home. "You like him don't you?" Cloud asked already knowing the answer. "I'm not speaking. Take your body back." He snapped. "It's about time." The body transformed into the white-headed Cloud, but suddenly the phone rang. Cloud picked the phone up. " Hello?" He asked not recognizing the number. "Hi. Is Dark there?" The female voice asked. 'I just get my body back and you have to take over.' He mumbled in his head. 'Shut up.' He snapped again while taking over the body once more. "Hello?" "Dark it's good to hear your voice again. It's Emiko." "Hi Emiko." Emiko paused trying to gather her thoughts. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomarow?" "uh, sure i guess that would be ok." Dark replied through the complaining Cloud. "Ok see you then." They both hung up the phone.

A ringing noise sounded through the home. Emiko heard it and ran to the door to answer. She opened it and a boy, about the age of sixteen, stood in the doorway. "You must be Cloud." Emiko said excitedly. "Yes, and no." His voice didn't seem to match him at all. "Dark! Good you're here." She said going to give him a hug. "Yes Cloud is having a fit because I'm using his body. Would you get off!" he replied trying to get her off of him. He sat down and Emiko got a good look at him. His snow white hair swayed back and forth with every turn of his head. It seemed that if you hugged his slender body it would fall to pieces. His black pants, and white shirt made him look even paler than he was, and his gray eyes seemed to memorize her.

"Would you stop staring at me and tell me why I'm here." He said sharply. "I wanted you to come because I wanted to talk to you about the statue you stole the other day. "You mean Lost Love?" He asked. "Well yes but her real name was Miyo-san. Do you know how she came to be a statue?" "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

P.O.V: Miyo

I needed to clear my head, so I was walking to the park. It was on of my favorite places to sit and think. My husband left my at the alter only a week ago. My whole life was falling in front of my eyes, and I had no idea how to stop it at the moment. I cried all day and night for that week. So I walked into the cheerful park, to hear the sounds of birds singing and to see couples holding hands walking together. It made me want to cry more. I had enough of it and was about to walk back to my home, when I heard a stale voice call my name. I turned around to see that it was an old woman. "Yes?" I asked. She smiled showing off her yellow rotten teeth. "Would you like your love to come back to you?" She asked with obvious fake concern, but I was to blind that my love would return to me to notice. She led me out of the park and down the street to her dark house. When I walked in I noticed that all her windows were covered with blinds and that only a few candles were lit, making it stuffy. In fact I didn't feel like I was in a house at all, I felt like I was being trapped in a cave. As i walked in farther I became frightened by all the potions on selves. "On second thought, I'll find him myself." I said rushing to the door but she handed me a potion instead. "But you don't want to go now without seeing your love do?" I hesitated with the thing in my hand. "Just drink up." She said with an evil smirk. Out of my better judgment I drank the concoction. I threw the bottle as soon as the fowl liquid hit my tounge. It shadered everywhere on the floor as I gaged, but I stopped as soon as I saw his face.

My one and only love was standing right before my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. Tears filled my eyes as i reach to give him a hug, but instead I hear an evil laugh, as i tried to turn around to see who it was I realized that I couldn't move my body. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I extended my lips, but then I couldn't move at all. Again I heard the same laugh, and felt something sharp hitting my head. I realized that my body had been turned to stone, as my invisible threat lifted me. The only thing I saw of the threat was her sharp finger nails. She then took me to a museum where i spent the rest of my years. That was over a thousand years ago. My body has died, but my spirit is still alive. I never found what love truly is, but I've never stopped trying to find out.

P.O.V: Normal/Dark

"Are we done in flash back land?" Dark asked. "What does this have to do with anything?" "I just thought you'd like to know." She shrugged and went on. "Well if we're on the topic of love, how are you and Daisuke?" She asked with a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" He spat the question right back at Emiko. A high pitched noise rang through the living room. "Hold that thought the tea's ready." She dashed off into her kitchen like any house hold mother would. "Wait tell me." Dark called after her. 'I know what it means.' Cloud teased from inside his head. 'What does it mean then?' He was starting to get irritated. 'You're in love with him.' His face went red. 'N...no I'm not.' 'Yes you are, I saw the smooch you gave him yesterday.' Emiko walked in to stop their arguing, and handed him a cup of tea. "Now lets talk about you and Daiskue." She said sitting down, and sipping her tea. "What's there to talk about?" "I know you two have been away from each other for some time now..." "Seven years, three months, twenty-nine days, fifteen hours, eight minutes, and fifty-five seconds." Dark said aloud.

"B...but who's keeping track?" He added with a tomato face after about fourteen sips of tea later. Emiko had an amused smile on her face with Dark's response.Dark's in love! Dark's in love!' Cloud teased again. He had to put up with Emiko and now Cloud! He wasn't putting up with it for much longer, he knew that for sure. 'Shut up you little bastard!' He yelled in his head, but the only response he got was Cloud giggle at what he said. "You really do love him don't you." Emiko interrupted the start of another fight again."What does it matter he's got Riku." Dark said sarcastically to Emiko. "No he doesn't he broke up with her after high school." "Not these lies again." He spat. "I would believe you if i didn't see them for myself." 'See only a person truly in love would stalk their lover.' Cloud said. 'How many time do I have to tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!?' "Dark, would you stop fighting with Cloud for five seconds?!" 'It's like she reads your mind.' Cloud said. 'You get use to it.' Dark replied. "Daisuke really misses you." She explained. "He was probably trying to get away from all the commotion when Riku stumbled on him. "He did always say that Riku comforted him." He admitted with a sigh. "You know he's always sighing since you left." "Well i would have never left if it wasn't because of Riku." "I wouldn't be to sure of that." She winked. "And what's that supposed to mean?" (He's so slow -.-) " I'll just say one more thing, you need to tell him how you feel, and it will all become clear soon enough."

_After this chapter it took a life of it's own and i got so many ideas, but I've decided to update every weekend on Saturday or Sunday. I still would like 3 reviews I'm just gonna be mean and make you wait. Ok so now that I've told you that you're really going to be mad at me for this the next chapter is the longest and the best Dark Dai action in the whole fic . Byes see ya in a week. _


	6. a Night in

_I AM SO SORRY that i didn't update sooner!! I was busy all last week with performances, meeting, ceremonies, and field trips. GAHH!! u all have my permission to hit me in ur reviews. Ok THIS is the longest chap. in the fic so far. I want to give a thank you to_ _L'uke-chan_ _for actually giving me a review that will help my story be improved. I kinda did that on purpose to see who would tell me first and guess what you did!! So you win a COOKIE!! -hands cookie.- Have another. -hands another.- Ya know what take the whole box. -hands whole box- Like i said best action and don't count on prefect spelling. (srry for ranting)_

Chapter six: a Night in

P.O.V: Normal/Dark & Daisuke

There was a knock at the door that woke Daisuke from his sleep. 'OMIGOD if it's Riku again!!' Daisuke yelled in his head as he got up and rubbed his eyes.It had been about two months since the day Dark gave him that kiss, and Daisuke could not get it out of his mind for more than a minute, but who would be able too? Dark made so many appearances these last couple of months. He put his hair into a pony tail and scratched his bare stomach as a louder knock came from the door. "I'm coming!" He called out. He got up and opened the door to reveal Dark standing in the doorway. He automatically slammed the door in shock. "Sorry...Sorry." He said searching his mind quickly for an excuse. "I need to get a shirt on!" He yelled

(Dark's thoughts)

'Aw I wish he would leave his shirt off.' :-'(

Daisuke grabbed the phone and called in sick for work. He went to open the door when he remembered his 'excuse'. He went to put on a shirt to back up what he said he would do. He opened the door. "Come in." He said trying his best not to studder.

"I'm sorry i would've come sooner but I've been busy these months, but you should know all about that officer Daisuke." Dark said taking Daisuke's invitation and coming in.

"Heh yeah it seems that's all I've seen of you, up til' now at least. It's still pretty early if you haven't eaten I can make some breakfast."

"I am hungry." Dark replied rubbing his stomach. "Sure why not."

Daisuke walked into his smallish kitchen and took out a carton of eggs and a frying pan. Next he took out some oil and spread it across the pan so the eggs wouldn't stick. Afterwards he turned the stove on and put the pan on top once it was hot enough. The oil started to sizzle as the pan grew hotter.

Dark looked around the small room. "So is this your bedroom or living room?" He asked seeing a bed in the main room.

"Hmm i guess you could say it's both. This place is kinda my starter home I'm saving to get another as soon as I can."

Dark started to look around the room again, there was only three other rooms that Dark could see. The kitchen, bathroom, and a closet. The wooden floors creaked as Dark moved from the chair to a window on the other side of the room. Smoke started to fill the room from the cooking eggs. "It's getting stuffy in here. Can I open this window?" He asked.

"Sure." Daisuke replied, not paying much attention. He was fighting an egg that wouldn't seem to cooperate. Daisuke turned the burner to low to keep them warm while he got the other things out. He got two plates and bowls out for cereal. He put the eggs on top of the plates and hurried to get the cups and cereal. (I'm not going to worry about what kind of cereal it is. Use your imagination.) He poured the cereal in the bowls and set everything on a small round table. He got the milk out and set it on the table also. "It's ready." He called. A few moments later Dark came and sat down at the table, followed by Daisuke. "Crap I forgot the silver ware." Daisuke said starting to get up.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Dark stood up and made his way over to a cabinet where he got two forks and spoons. He slammed the door to the cabinet making himself jump a little. "Sorry." He said while handing Daisuke a fork and spoon.

"It's perfectly alright...it does that all the time." He replied feeling somewhat foolish for being so perky.

Dark just smiled as he sat back down to eat the meal that Daisuke cooked him. 'He is just to cute.' He said to himself. He expected to hear something from Cloud, but there was no comment.

Daisuke ate his small meal in silence, staring at the ground the whole time. His head started to fill. 'You should be happy.Dark isn't mad. He's eating the food that you made, in your house!' He said to himself. 'But what if he trys something? What will I do then?' His mind raced back and forth with questions as he ate.

"It was good." Dark said. It was the only thing that was said between the two during the meal. Daisuke finished his long before Dark did. "You have food on the conner of your mouth." Dark pointed out. Daisuke reached for his napkin but Dark stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He said with a smirk. "Just close your eyes."

"Why should I close my eyes?" Daisuke asked with amusement.

"Would you just trust me?"

"But..."

"Just close your eyes." He repeated calmly.

"Fine." He closed his eyes and waited for the familiar touch of the napkin on his face but this time he felt something different. He felt felt something cool and wet on his face and it took him a few moments to get over the shock to realize that it was Dark's tounge. He wanted to open his eyes but he also didn't want to. Dark was mezmorizing him to stay where he was, but then it stopped and although he doutbed himself for doing so he extended his head and lips slightly waiting for something extra, but nothing came. After waiting long enough he gave up on anything to come and opened his eyes to find see that Dark was standing in front of the open window. He almost fell out of his chair, he hadn't realized how far he'd extended. His face turned bright red and he walked over to where Dark was.

The wind blew Dark's hair in front of his face. Again Daisuke was lost in his love's beauty and found himself staring until Dark's voice broke the trance and brought him back to reality.

"You've gotten a lot taller." Dark said.

"I guess. I didn't really notice how tall i was getting."

"You've changed in some ways since we were last together, but in others you haven't."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked happy to mabey start a conversation.

"Well, you can cook now, and I've heard you've gotten kinda sad since i left." He smiled. "but you seem to act mostly the same near me. I wonder why that is?" He asked smirking more as he saw Daisuke red face. Daisuke sat down on a chair that sat in front of his T.V. and put his head on his hands. "I guess that's what they were talking about." Dark mumbled. "Why so glum?"

"I have a lot on my mind I suppose." Daisuke replied with a shrug.

"Hmm would a hug help?" Dark asked.

Daisuke's face brightened and he tried not to sound to excited when he said "Sure." Dark sat on Daisuke's lap and gently squeezed his body. Daisuke rested his head on Dark's shoulder and Dark returned it with a kiss on the cheek. "What happened to us?" Daisuke asked half to himself.

A sigh left Dark. "You fell in love and i had to go, but there's one thing I don't understand."

Dark looked straight into Daisuke's eyes making him go weak at the knees. "W...what's that?"

"I don't know who you fell in love with." Dark moved his lips to lightly touch Daisuke's, not so much as a kiss just a touch. Dark smiled when Daisuke didn't answer. He slowly extended his tounge and touched Daisuke's upper lip. Daisuke's nervousness got to him and he ducked down to make them both fall. Daisuke on the floor and Dark on the chair. "I Don't know who I love." Daisuke lied.

'He'll tell me when he's ready.' Dark told himself. Dark extended his hand to help Daisuke up. At first he didn't take the offer, but eventually he did. "Are you hungry?" Dark asked

"You could say I'm hungry for something." Daisuke replied.

"I'll go get something." Dark said as he walked out the front door.

Daisuke pushed the loose hairs behind his ears and sat on his bed. What was happening? He's wished for this for a long time, but he never thought it would accutally come he didn't know. He didn't know what he should do. Mabey he should let things happen on their own and just roll with it, but was he ready for what might come. He felt completely clueless.

Dark opened the door shaking Daisuke's thoughts away for a moment. He was carrying a couple bags of food. He set them down and Daisuke started to tear into the food. Dark rested his chin on his hand. " I could just you up." His eyes grew wide. "I mean this...I could just eat this up." He said as he quickly unwrapped a burger and started chewing. Daisuke couldn't help but giggle making food spill out of his mouth.

When they finished what they were going to have for lunch they put the rest aside. Daisuke felt himself begin to sweat. "I need a shower." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Go ahead. This is your house after all." Dark said with a smirk. He watched as Daisuke got up and walked into the bathroom his head filling with 'thoughts.'He rest his head on a pillow.'Cloud why wont he tell me? I mean he's breaking my heart.'

'How should I know? I don't want to get involved with your sick relation ships.'

'I just want him to tell men how he feels.'

'Don't worry he will.' Cloud said as Dark closed his eyes. Dark let his thoughts wonder and the next thing he knew he heard a door shut. Daisuke walked into the room, his wet hair dripping as he walked. He looked up at him, his wet bare chest glistening off the setting sun. "I think I'm hungry all over again." Dark said snuggling with his pillow.

"Get something to eat then." Daisuke said with confusion.

"No...no I'm not hungry for food at all." Dark said slowly. He went on staring at Daisuke while he towel dried his hair. When he was done he took the towel away from his head and reached for his shirt. Dark grabbed his hand. "Please don't." Dark pleaded. He held Daisuke's hand and sat up to mess with his hair. "I really do love that you've grown your hair out. "

"Th...thank you." Daisuke tried to say clearly.

"You've got some hair in front of your eyes." Dark smirked. As he came closer to Daisuke he moved the strands of hair that covered he's eyes. He kissed Daisuke's forehead where the hair had once been. Daisuke could feel his face grow hotter as Dark's lips traveled down his cheek. Daisuke was taken back when Dark's lips connected with his. Daisuke was pushed down onto the bed and he heard Dark's shoes being thrown off his feet and onto the floor. Dark started to move down onto Daisuke's neck but was pushed away. "What's wrong?" Dark asked.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Daisuke asked getting up

"Why would i be mad at the person I love more than anything?"Daisuke's eyes lit up with joy but his expression was still harsh. "Are you mad at me?" Dark asked.

"No I could never be mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind lately." He went back to his bed and sat back down. He felt his body being pushed again and his head hit the soft bed. Lips were being pushed against his.

"If you have a lot on your mind, you know you can tell me anything." Dark said looking at him from above.

"I can't grasp what i want to say." Dark kissed him again.

"Well i was going to wait for you to say something first, but I'll talk. I love you Daisuke, I don't think anyone could love you as much as I do." He started to explain. "It tore me apart when I left, because...because I knew it meant that you had fallen in love too. I thought I would never be able to get the chance to know if you loved me or Riku. Daisuke I need to know, weather it be me or Riku. Please." He said looking at him in the eyes. Daisuke stared for a while, getting his thoughts together. "I see, I'll leave." Dark said breaking the deathly silence.

"No!" Daisuke yelled grabbing his arm not wanting to let go. "Don't go, Dark I...I love that Riku has helped me throughout these years. I love the way can she can make me feel better after whatever has happened to me." Dark managed to escape Daisuke's grip and started to get up with sorrow sparkling in his eyes, but before he could move any farther Daisuke gently grabbed his chin and connected their lips. Dark's eyes lit up with this surprise. "But Dark, I love how your hair blows against your face in the wind, the way your eyes twinkle when your in deep thought. I love how you make me feel when we're together, but most importantly , Dark I love you." Daisuke pushed Dark forward for another kiss and felt tears stroll down his lovers face. "Aw why is my Dark crying?" Daisuke asked as he wiped away his tears and licked them off of his fingers.

"I'm happy that's all. God who knew you could be that smexy." Dark said with a sniff and a laugh.

"Well there's more where that came from." Daisuke slipped his tounge into Dark's mouth as he kissed him again. Dark slowly made his way to Daisuke's neck once more. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, as Dark moved his hand downward into Daisuke's jeans unbuttoning them, to explore what was underneath the fabric. Daisuke jumped slightly. "Oh no did Dark pinch to hard?" He asked kissing his chest in the process.

"I'm fine."

"Ok then." Dark smiled and put his hand in the same position as before all while licking up and down Daisuke's chest and stomach. Dark quickly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, scooting back a little, leaving just enough room at the edge for another person.

he spread his legs apart and patted the mattress underneath to call Daisuke into his lap. Daisuke came without a moments hesitation and instantly felt hands rubbing his back. Low moans came from Daisuke's throat unwanted, that made Dark snicker with pleasure. "Dark..." Daisuke managed to say. "Don't worry Daisuke." Dark whispered reassuringly, giving him a quick lick behind the ear. "I won't bite too hard."

_PLZ DON'T YELL AT ME!! I'm 13 i couldn't get myself to write anymore than that!!_


End file.
